Be strong
by Fernandha's
Summary: Un secreto. Una cafetería. Chocolate y un perdido Jhon H. Watson. Aún cuando House lo odiara, Eric Foreman era, después de todo, el más fiel de sus perros. One-shot. Universo "Adiós, Jimmy"


Debo decir que es un escrito crossover, House M.D. y Sherlock (la serie de BBC), por lo cual tiene AU y sabrán apreciarlo desde un inicio todos aquellos que ya han finalizado House como es debido; pese a esto también menciono que al inicio me basé en **mi** fanfiction "Adiós, Jimmy" (a todas aquellas que lo leen pronto saldrá el próximo capítulo, agradezco su apoyo incondicional) pero que después de eso la historia es independiente.

Fue realizado para una actividad en Fanficslandia , la palabra que me tocó fue "Chocolate" y bueno, espero que haya salido mejor de la abominación que tenía por borrador. (¿?)

La historia ha sido publicada tanto en Fanfiction como en el foro ya mencionado arriba. El título y fragmento de la canción pertenecen al respectivo compositor, interpretada por la artista Delta Goodrem y asociados.

House M.D. y Sherlock no me pertenecen, todo crédito para sus respectivos productores, autores, actores y asociados; el escrito ha sido realizado sin fines de lucro.

Y no, no es un songfic o algo parecido, simplemente que al escribir éste one-shot la canción sonaba en la radio y pues, ¡venga! Es inspiración, haha.

* * *

**Be Strong**

_Delta Goodrem_

_._

_._

_._

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour _

Por que cuando tú estás en tu hora más profunda

_And all of the light just fades away_

y todas las luces se apagan  
_  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have_

cuando eres como una flor solitaria

_turned to shades of gray _

y todos tus colores cambiaron a tonos grises

_ Well hang on and be strong_

bueno, resiste y se fuerte_._

_._

_._

_By: Fernandha_

_._

_._

* * *

Eric Foreman tuvo una vida difícil para llegar donde estaba ahora. Su infancia fue dura ya que vivía en un barrio marginal en donde la gran mayoría terminaban en la cárcel, sin estudios ni trabajo. Foreman se sentía orgulloso de sus logros, de sí mismo por haber salido de aquél lugar siendo como era (aún con sus tropiezos), odiaba a las personas que no sabían aprovechar las oportunidades que se les eran ofrecidas. Es un gran doctor. Miembro del equipo de Diagnóstico del Hospital Princeton-Plainsboro en Nueva Jersey, comandado por Gregory House. Su trabajo consiste en ayudar a House a diagnosticar y tratar a los pacientes que se les eran asignados a ese departamento… así que no se le fue complicado notar que su jefe había cambiado varias de sus manías.

Eric sabía que House gustaba de maldecir, menospreciar y hacer sentir mal a las personas; prácticamente ya era una vida para su jefe el ser así. Se divertía, aunque no mucho se le apreciara, recordando los errores de cada uno de sus "empleados" gruñendo amenazas a diestra y siniestra si se cometían idioteces. House era una máquina ególatra andante, con un pensamiento racional que podía llegar a confundir; Eric lo respetaba, muy a su forma pero así era.

Por eso, cuando Gregory dejó incordiarle por su raza y su pasado, supo que algo estaba mal. Dejó de gritar y burlar como antes lo hacía, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo sentado en una silla cuando, en un principio, detestaba que se le tratara como un inútil; la mano de House temblaba al recargar demasiado peso en su bastón. Lo veía en varias ocasiones tratando de controlar su respiración por falta de aire… algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Foreman quiso conjeturar que sólo era su imaginación, que aún cuando formara parte de aquél departamento de Diagnósticos el leer a House era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, podrías tratar de descifrarlo pero en realidad sólo era una máscara de egoísmo y vanidad la que mirabas, jamás entendías la mente racional del jefe, podrías predecir varios de sus movimientos y, sin embargo, no lo que cada uno dejaba como repercusión. Pero Foreman no quería pensar así; ¡hablaba de House! El hombre era un misterio con pies.

Y decidió dejarlo pasar.

Siendo así que el tiempo volviera a transcurrir, disipando sus inquietudes. Todo volvió a la normalidad en cuestión de semanas, pero al cabo de dos meses House volvía a aquél extraño comportamiento y, aunque ya no pasara grandes lapsos de tiempo en su silla, Eric había notado la manía que tenía su jefe de llevar su mano a la cabeza para masajearla. En varias ocasiones lo había visto tomar un medicamento que nunca llegaba a identificar. Algo raro ocurría. En los nuevos diagnósticos ya no gritaba como antes, podría casi afirmar que Cameron y Chase se sentían más relajados con la presencia del _nuevo _doctor; a pesar de seguir siendo un amargado, cínico, cascarrabias y maníaco (en varios momentos) la _chispa_ de House se estaba apagando.

El día que Eric fue al despacho de su jefe éste no se encontraba, habían llegado los análisis realizados por Cameron, al parecer el problema de su paciente no se encontraba meramente en la sangre, sino, que se desarrollaba más allá (más incluso de lo que imaginaron) y debían tomar nuevas medidas.

Foreman estaba dispuesto salir cuando un vistazo al escritorio del nefrólogo lo hizo detenerse. Había un sobre grande, abultado en una manera considerable. Escrito en la parte superior con bellas letras se encontraba el nombre del médico. Tentado por descubrir que era lo que su colega ocultaba tomó el sobre, estaba abierto así que se limitó solamente a observar su contenido; eran documentos, recetas… ¿y análisis?

Tomo el más grande, donde al parecer venían diagnósticos y se preguntó si House había acudido con alguien del departamento para hacerlo, luego miró que el nombre del hospital no aparecía en ningún lado. Así que, en realidad, estos análisis no se habían hecho en el Princeton-Plainsboro. Leyó de manera rápida, pasando los tediosos argumentos, yendo directamente a los puntos de interés.

Eric abrió los ojos, impactado y aturdido. La hoja que sostenía cayó de sus manos, llegando delicadamente a alguna parte del escritorio, con cierto temblor en sus dedos acarició con la yema el contorno del sobre. _Debía haber un error, debía de existir otro House…en alguna parte del mundo_.

Foreman, ése día, descubrió la gran verdad de su jefe.

Tomando sus cosas, y asimismo el sobre, partió del despacho de Gregory, a paso rápido.

Así comenzó su aturdimiento.

En ese día, con ese sobre, Eric Foreman no volvió a ser el mismo. A la semana siguiente cuando Gregory entró al laboratorio en donde el tenía, por completo, desplegado el contenido de aquél sobre… cuando comenzó aquella pelea verbal por saber la verdad tras la máscara de superioridad… sus dudas fueron disipadas.

Gregory House, estaba desahuciado.

Y él era el único, de todos los del hospital, que tenía conocimiento de ello.

¿Cómo guardar información como esta? Foreman sabía, pues tanto tiempo con un _hijodeputa_ como House no debía ser en vano, todo lo que podría desencadenar revelar algo tan importante como esto. Bien podría ir con Cuddy o pararse en la oficina de Wilson y desenmascarar a su jefe, pero no podía… porque Eric tenía conocimiento de que, sin importar qué tan desgraciado fuese aquél hombre, todos los del departamento de Diagnóstico —incluyéndose— tenían una enfermiza lealtad para con su cabecilla después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Sucede algo? —Allison se sentó en la mesa repleta de reportes que debían entregar sobre los nuevos casos—. ¿Te sientes mal?

—No —Eric masajeó con su mano derecha la parte trasera de su cuello y exhaló un largo suspiro—, sólo algo cansado.

Cameron sonrió.

—Quizá después de esto podamos ir a tomar algo —miró a Chase, sentado en una de las silla con un pie arriba de la mesa mientras mordía el lapicero con el que trabajaba—. ¿Qué dices? —regresó su mirada a Foreman.

—No vendría nada mal —asintió.

—Cualquier cosa no vendría mal —gruñó Robert irritado—. ¿Podemos irnos ya? House no regresará, es viernes, no hay casos y él muy seguramente ya está encerrado en algún lugar con una sexo-servidora.

Allison frunció el ceño ante la mención, exhaló y recobró la compostura.

—Me parece bien —Eric dejó los papeles en la mesa.

—¡De juerga! —rió Chase.

El lugar se encontraba abarrotado por tumultos de gente sudorosa, con bebidas en el suelo y lanzadas al aire mientras las taberneras intentaban entregar las mismas a sus respectivos clientes, esforzándose por esquivar los golpes que personas ya alcoholizadas lanzaban al aire en un intento fallido de baile.

—¿No podemos ir a otro lugar? —bufó Allison, incómoda por el intenso calor que desprendía el lugar por la cantidad de gente.

—¡Vamos! Un poco de esto nos relajará, ya lo verás —sonrió Chase encaminándose a alguna mesa desocupada en el fondo del lugar.

—¡Foreman! —suplió la chica.

—Tragos son tragos —gruñó Eric sin mucho ánimo—. A fin de cuentas prefiero estar encerrado aquí que allá afuera —señaló las calles recubiertas de nieve—. Estamos en el mes nevado, si gustas buscar un lugar más cómodo puedes irte, no pienso salir.

—Ustedes dos son unos idiotas —resopló Cameron mientras tomaba el camino que su rubio compañero había tomado anteriormente—. Más cuando tú estás de mal humor.

Foreman sonrió, sabía que la rubia no estaba enojada realmente, sólo enfadada por no haber visto a House en lo que restaba del día. _Realmente_, pensó, _debe tratar de aparentar más su enamoramiento_. Y siguió a sus colegas.

Puede ser que Eric no fuese el centro o el dios de la fiesta pero sabía como divertirse, como pasar el tiempo de manera agradable. Así que no se molestó en seguir a Chase y Cameron a la pista de baile, prefirió sentarse en un rincón cercano a una ventana con una botella de cerveza en mano y observar por ella. Regresar de vez en cuando la mirada a sus amigos solamente para reír y recordarse no dejar que Robert tomara tanto en la próxima ocasión; Allison luchaba por hacer que los burdos movimientos de su colega fuesen más presentables, recibiendo uno que otro pisotón y que las risas estruendosas de otras parejas que copiaban los movimientos del rubio no le incomodasen tan visiblemente.

En poco tiempo el lugar comenzó a llenarse de más jóvenes y uno que otro adulto que buscaba un buen tiempo libre de tediosos trabajos o poder complacer ciertas necesidades con alguien en turno.

Divisó a sus rubios amigos y decidió que era irrelevante avisarles de su retirada, finalmente prefería irse sin avisar que tener que soportar la acusadora mirada de Cameron para liberarla de un borracho y nada buen bailarín Chase. Tomó de un solo trago el poco contenido de su quinta cerveza y partió del lugar.

Al dar el primer paso fuera del establecimiento el cambio de clima lo golpeó dolorosamente en el rostro, su piel protestó débilmente por el abandono de lo cálido mientras se enfriaba lentamente. A regañadientes acomodó su saco de tal forma que pudiese taparle mejor parte de su boca y caminó en dirección a donde había aparcado su automóvil.

Se detuvo unos minutos delante de una cafetería, sopesando el si entrar o no; una pequeña ventisca determinó sus decisión e ingresó al lugar, tomando lugar en una mesa un tanto alejada de la ventana. Había muchas familias, niños jugando o riendo, parejas hablando o abrazándose mientras bebían humeantes tarros de chocolate caliente y café. Pidió una taza de éste último mientras sacaba su celular para revisar nuevos mensajes cuando una presencia delante de su mesa atrajo su atención.

—Hm, bueno, disculpe —Eric curveó una ceja—. Quería ver si podría sentarme aquí, las demás mesas están ocupadas y bueno… —Foreman lo observó unos instantes, tratando de identificar el acento de la persona, negando mentalmente para alejar sus análisis asintió con la cabeza.

—Adelante, no hay problema.

—Gracias —le sonrió el rubio—. Me llamo John H. Watson, un placer.

—Eric Foreman —asintió el moreno mientras tomaba la mano que se le era ofrecida.

—Lamento la intromisión, señor Foreman —habló John.

—No hay problema —repitió él—. Y si no le parece indiscreción —Watson le miró—, usted no parece de por aquí

—No —asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro—, soy de Londres sólo que por cuestiones de trabajo tuve que venir a Estados Unidos.

—¿Mercadotecnia o algo parecido?

—No realmente, podría decirse que detective privado —John pidió una taza de café al mesero al tiempo en que éste depositaba el pedido de Eric junto a un plato de barras de chocolate—. ¿Y usted, señor Foreman?

—Puede decirme Foreman —habló— el señor me da más peso de edad del que desearía —John sonrió al tiempo que Eric lo hacía—. Soy doctor, diagnóstico y después trato.

—Parece interesante, Foreman.

—Lo es en su mayoría del tiempo, aunque nuestro jefe no tanto, a veces es un cínico adicto al vicodín que te patea el trasero son sus conjeturas.

—Oh, creo poder hacerme una idea —Eric bebió un poco de su café y John agradeció brevemente al mesero por su pedido—. Mi compañero es similar, sólo que él es adicto a la nicotina y la mayoría del tiempo hiere tu orgullo.

—Ya veo —asintió—, ¿y dónde se encuentra su compañero?

—No lo sé, realmente —Watson frunció el ceño—. Íbamos persiguiendo a unos tipos y Leastrade, el policía que nos acompaña, dijo que tenía pistas que podrían interesarle; tomó un taxi y dijo que nos veríamos más tarde.

—Resumiendo, se fue y te abandonó —la sonrisa bailó en sus labios.

—Algo así —rió el rubio—, ¿y cómo es su jefe?

—Un maldito inteligente, pocas son las veces que lo veo errar. Puede ser tan _hijodeputa _como quiera pero realmente es un gran doctor.

—Lo admiras —afirmó John.

—Podría decirse —asintió Foreman— Aunque en estos momentos no sabría afirmar o negar.

—¿Por qué?

Eric tomó una barra de chocolate, retiró la envoltura y mordió un trozo, bebió un poco de café y suspiró.

—Está guardando un secreto que pone en riesgo toda su vida, el único que lo sabe soy yo. Y realmente bien podría decírselo a cualquiera para hacerle ver su error más, sin embargo, la poca y sincera lealtad que le tengo me lo impide.

Un breve silenció se instaló en la mesa.

—Podrías hablar de ése secreto con alguien de confianza, la lealtad que le tienes a tu jefe no se verá corrompida debido a que intentas auxiliarle —habló el pseudo detective después de un tiempo—. Lealtad significa más que nada demostrar que pese a todo tú nunca le fallarás y, si para seguir demostrándola, debes desvelar aquél secreto… a mi consideración deberías hacerlo.

Eric asintió, aún dudativo pero conforme con lo dicho. La puerta del establecimiento se abrió y un joven de cabellera negra y risada ingresó al lugar directamente hacía su mesa.

—¡¿Me dejaste tu celular, cómo quieres que me comunique contigo, John?! —rugió el muchacho.

—Sí. Hola. Estoy bien después de que me abandonaste, gracias por preguntar. Y no, no te preocupes, no fue nada. —gruñó Watson.

—¡John! —resopló el muchachillo.

—¿Tu compañero? —preguntó Eric dando el último sorbo a su tasa.

—Sí —respondió el rubio—. Lo lamento, debo irme.

—No hay problema —asintió el moreno—, espero verte en alguna ocasión.

—Hm, claro —sonrió, tomó una envoltura de chocolate y anotó un número, se lo tendió a Foreman mientras depositaba algo de dinero en la mesa—. Por si quieres hablar, de cómo va tu jefe o si necesitas algo.

Eric asintió y tomó la envoltura.

—¡John! —gruñó el nuevo individuo.

—Silencio, Sherlock —habló Watson—. Estás llamando la atención.

—El sospechoso escapará y será tu culpa —murmuro irritado Holmes.

—Con tu permiso —musitó en son de despedida para con Eric antes de tomar del brazo a su eufórico colega—. Y, oh sí —giró—, sé fuerte con esto y con lo que venga, Foreman —regresó a su camino y salió del establecimiento a paso rápido.

Foreman los vio irse, sacó dinero de su cartera y pagó. Reacomodó su saco y partió de igual manera; caminó unas cuantas calles antes de llegar a su auto, sopesó lo dicho por aquél británico y suspiró. Ingresó a su auto y dejó que la música de la radio le inundara por completo.

_Where taking each step one day at a time_

Cuando cada paso que das un día a la vez

_You can't loose your spirit _

No puedes perder el valor

_Let live and let live forget and forgive_

Vive y deja vivir, olvida y perdona

_It's all how you see it _

todo es en la manera en que lo veas

_And just remember keep it together_

Y recuerda mantenerte unido

_Don't you know you're never alone_

No ves que nunca estás solo

Cerró los ojos y esperó, dejando que la música siguiera, sopesando el si debía hablar o no. Tratando de encontrar una respuesta a ésta problemática… finalmente abrió sus ojos y arrancó el automóvil en dirección al hospital posteriormente de varios minutos.

Después de todo, tenía una conversación pendiente con Wilson. Aún cuando House lo odiara, Eric Foreman era, después de todo, el más fiel de sus _perros_.*

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero les gustase. Hago chonguitos (cruzo los dedos) por eso. (¿?)

*Es una metáfora, aunque no sé si la empleé de forma entendible, se dice que los perros son las mascotas más fieles que un hombre puede tener y, hm, bueno. Ustedes entienden, ¿no? House, Foreman, lealtad, no sé…


End file.
